


remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M, Past Relationship(s), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Sirius Black is a convicted mass-murderer and terrorist. He was the Order spy and right hand man of Lord Voldemort. He got their best friends killed and orphaned his own godson. He is a terrible blood purist, no matter how convincingly good he seemed to be.Though, he is also the man Remus Lupin loved long ago.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's "Red".

_**remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes** _

Remus Lupin thinks he’s over Sirius Black when Dumbledore comes to him, asking for him to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Though, neither of them account for Sirius Black busting out of Azkaban. Neither of them account for him coming back to their old stomping grounds. And, most of all, neither of them account for Remus holding any sort of attachment to him.

These events weren’t accounted for. And why should they be? This was supposed to be a decent year, with no Voldemort or other shenanigans. Now though, Remus has to worry about the man he still loves.

Sirius Black is a convicted mass-murderer and terrorist. He was the Order spy and right hand man of Lord Voldemort. He got their best friends killed and orphaned his own godson. He is a terrible blood purist, no matter how convincingly good he seemed to be. 

Though, he is also the man Remus Lupin loved long ago.

As soon as he steps into his old stomping grounds, memories rush back. Not just of the four marauders, but of the two of them. They ran around the palace, snogging in dark corners where nobody could judge them. Where they could bare their souls for the other to see.

Or, at least, where he could be strung across by the man waiting to screw him and everyone else over.

Remus ponders this as he shuts his eyes. He rides the train back. This was their compartment. Just him and his best friends. Just them before the world went to shit and the war ripped them apart for good.


End file.
